A typical the connection box, in particular for solar panels, comprises a cover that upwardly closes a base that is itself attached to the back of a solar panel. The base has a first opening for at least one output conductor or cable from the panel and at least one opening for a feed cable exiting from the panel and going to the network using the solar-generated electricity. The base also has a compartment that holds circuit elements for connecting the panel-output cable to the feed cable.
A the connection box of this type is disclosed, for example, in 10 2005 008 123 A1. the base of the connection box here has a strip-conductor structure that is provided with cable clamps. The cable clamps function to connect the feed cables and the panel-output cables to the strip-conductor structure.
In US 2005/0230140 screw-type terminals are provided to which the panel-output cables and the feed cables are electrically connected by strip-conductor structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,743 discloses a strip-conductor structure inside a connection box in which the feed cables and panel-output cables are connected by crimping to the strip-conductor structure. For bridge diodes, the strip-conductor structure forms forked-spring-contact-type contact clips.
DE 20 2005 018 884 describes a connection box whose opposite side walls has holes through which panel-associated panel-output cables and the feed cables are routed into the connection box. Bridge-like clamping components are placed between the cables to be connected and are analogous to the strip-conductor structures. At their ends, these clamping components have clamp springs to make the contact of the cables and provided with contact openings in which the bridge diodes can be inserted.
The above-described the connection boxes have various circuit elements depending on the application they are put to, with the result that a different the connection box essentially exists for each application in terms of constructive design and size as well as the mounting of circuit elements.
The circuit elements used within the scope of the invention are defined as elements that have an effect on the transmission of electricity from the solar panel into the electrical network, or affect the microclimate exiting inside the connection box. Explicitly not circuit elements are seals between the cover and the base of the connection box. These do not have any effect on the transmission of electricity and also have little effect on the microclimate existing in the connection box. Instead, it is in fact such seals that create a microclimate in the the connection box.
Thus in the prior art there are two different possible approaches for sealing the base, in particular, sealing the compartment containing the circuit elements. In a first approach, provision is made whereby after installation of the box on the solar panel, and the panel-output cable and the feed cable, the compartment is sealed with a resin. This enables the circuit elements inside the compartment to be reliably protected against moisture and contamination.
A second solution provides an annular seal between the cover and the base of the connection box, the seal similarly forming a compartment inside the connection box that is protected against contamination and moisture.
A change in the connection equipment on the part of the manufacturer of the solar panel usually necessitates the use of a new connection box, and thus a modification of production to match this new box. A change in terms of sealing the connection box also involves the same effort/expense.
On the part of the manufacturer of the connection boxes, such a change requires the development of a new connection box and thus a changeover of the manufacturer's production process.